S2 E15 Ellie
by JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: Written by kcat1971 Summary: what if Josh had realized things a whole lot sooner?
1. Chapter 1

He is in his happy place. His left arm is around Donna's shoulder, while his right hand reaches into the popcorn bucket in her lap.

He's seen Dial M for Murder before, but he doesn't mind, because this is the first time he's seeing it with her. He loves Friday movie night. For couple hours he can pretend he has a life. These are as close to a date as he gets these days.

He tries to get out of work mode, but he can't help but notice the coldness coming from the front row.

He leans over toward Donna and whispers, "This isn't good."

"What?"

"The President isn't talking."

"There's a movie on." She responds as if it's obvious.

"He usually talks during the movies."

Donna gives him a wise little shrug that seems to say, _he's the President. He can do whatever he wants, right_?

Josh smiles at her. He just loves how she rolls with it. Based on her credientials, you'd think she'd be in over her head in this world, but she jumped in with both feet, and is doing just fine. Every day he's more impressed with her.

They both watch as the President leaves, then they exchange a look. For as much as they enjoy exchanging banter, quite a bit of the time they don't actually need the words to communicate. The Surgeon General is about to get fired and it's going to be a headache for everyone. The President will be grumpy because she's a friend; the First Lady will be pissed; they'll have to vet new candidates, then go through the confirmation process again.

When he comes back, the President has a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He leans down. "Tell CJ that when she gives Milly her support on Monday, she can mean it."

Well, as much as they don't want the headache that comes from firing the Surgeon General, not firing her is going to cause all sorts of PR problems too. Josh and Donna exchange another look.

Hers seems to say, _Go on, do your job, I've got your back_.

He stands up. "You know, it's going to seem to some people like you did it 'cause your daughter asked you to."

If possible, it seems like the President's grin gets even bigger.

"Yeah. You know, Josh, I think if you ever have a daughter, you're going to discover there are worst reasons in the world to do something. Sit down, we're coming up to the good part."

Josh sits down. He doesn't really notice that the President and Ellie are now bantering back and forth in the front row. He doesn't pay attention to the rest of the movie. And he doesn't even reach for anymore popcorn.

Because all of a sudden, all he can think about is a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket being placed into his arms, a little girl with blonde hair and blue-green eyes taking her first steps from her Mother towards him. A little girl with a blonde bun waving to him from the stage at her first dance recital. And then two blonde heads leaning together and giggling while shopping for a prom dress, and then a wedding gown. Then he pictures holding Donna's hand as their daughter shows off a brand new daughter of her own.

And he discovers that these thoughts don't scare him. In fact, they are giving him a warm feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time. He glances toward Donna, a little afraid to make eye contact, in case she actually _can_ read his mind. Would it freak her out? Would she run screaming into the night?

But she just gives him a warm smile, and he knows that it's that smile he wants to see at the end of every night for the rest of his life. Suddenly, he realizes that this date might be the first step in securing his future happiness.

The movie ends and she stands up and stretches. "Thanks for inviting me, it was good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, best movie ever."

"Really? That's your favorite movie?"

"Oh. No. I just meant, it was a good night."

She gives him a funny look. He's not making much sense.

"Come on, let's go get our coats. I'll drive you home."

"Oh, you don't have to drive me home. I can take the Metro."

"Donna! You're not taking the Metro, it's late."

"Josh, it's barely 11. I've taken the Metro later than this plenty of times."

"Not anymore. I don't like it. It's too dangerous."

Now she really gives him a look. A few weeks ago, he let her leave on her own at 2 am. He did ask her if she'd be okay getting home, but he didn't question how she was getting there.

Once they're back in the bull pen, he takes her coat off the rack and holds it open for her to slip her arms into. As she wraps the belt around her, and he slips on his coat, she studies him. Something is different. Something has changed.

His warm brown eyes are shining. He's humming to himself. And he keeps stealing little glances at her.

He places his hand on the small of her back and walks her out to his car. Then he holds the door open while she takes her seat. "Put your seatbelt on." He instructs her with a smile, while she shakes her head in confusion. What the hell is happening?

He drives by her apartment, looking for a spot to park.

"You can just let me off here. I'll be fine."

"No. I'll walk you to your door. Look! There's a spot!"

He whips around and pulls into a spot with ease, and she has to admit to herself, she's pretty impressed.

He looks at her with that strange look again. Then he grins, "Wait here a sec."

She takes the moment to find her keys as he bounds out of the car and bounces around to her side and opens the door.

"My lady." He offers his arm as she climbs out. She takes it without thinking. It just feels right. But she's starting to wonder if she could be dreaming.

They walk across the street arm in arm, and then he takes the key from her and opens the main door, and walks her down the hall to her apartment.

As much as she's enjoying this, she finally has to ask, "Josh, are you okay?"

"Never better!" He replies as they reach her door. "But there's something I'd like to try."

"What?"

"I'd like to kiss you goodnight."

"Really?" If she's dreaming, she hopes she doesn't wake up any time soon.

"May I?" He asks, looking into her eyes for the answer.

At her nod, he reaches down and gently takes her face in his hands. At first, he places a chaste kiss on her lips then pulls back. But he doesn't let go, and his eyes get smokey, then he leans in again and kisses her more intently.

She wraps her hands around the back of his neck and kisses him back just as passionately. They instinctively turn their heads and deepen the kiss, their noses brushing against each other, and his fingers just grazing her jaw.

When they finally stop, their hearts are beating wildly and they are both panting softly.

"That was nice." She finally says with a small sigh. And he laughs in relief and wonder. Nice! It was amazing. It's never been better.

He unlocks her door, and opens it for her, then he turns to go.

But she places a hand on his sleeve and asks, "Would you like to come in? For a drink . . . or something?"

He grins and takes a step towards her, then stops. "You know, I really _would_ like to come in, but believe it or not, my Mother did raise a gentleman. And this is too important. I'm going to do this right. I'm going to woo you."

"You're going to woo me?"

"Yes, Donnatella Moss. I'm going to woo the pants right off you. Just you wait and see."

She grins at him and he grins back. This could be fun.

"Now, go inside, so that I know you're safe. I'll see you in the morning."

"So step one in the wooing plan is to make me work on a Saturday morning?"

"No. It is not. I'll pick you up at 8. Wear some comfortable clothes, we're going sight-seeing."

"Okay."

She gives him a little wave and walks inside. As soon as the door is shut, she leans against it and then gives her arm a hard pinch. She really hopes there is a bruise in the morning to prove to herself that tonight was real.

He gets back into his car and watches her window for a minute. Sure enough, she comes over and looks out. He grins and waves to her, then pulls away.

The night is young, and he has plans to make. His future daughter depends on it. Maybe they'll name her Ellie.


	2. Chapter 2

When the alarm goes off at 6 am, Josh is wide awake and ready to go. Today is the first day of the rest of his life. He hops out of bed, jumps into the shower and sings to himself. He can't remember feeling this happy in years. Sure, he was happy when Jed Bartlet won the nomination, and then the Presidency, and there have been moments of happiness in the mean time. But this right here, dare he say it, it's the happiest he's ever been.

He normally really doesn't think twice about his clothes, but today he makes sure he pulls out his nicest pair of blue jeans, and a blue sweater his Mother gave him for Hanukkah a few years ago. Last time he wore it, Donna said he looked nice.

He brushes his hair and gives himself a once over in the mirror, smiling. He feels good.

He grabs his keys and heads out to his car. First stop, Baked & Wired. He pulls into the parking lot, hopes out of the car, skips up to the door and tries to open it, only to discover that they don't open until 8 on Saturdays.

"Okay, plan B." He mutters to himself. He gets back into the car and heads toward Donna's place. There is a Starbucks on Connecticut Street. Their muffins aren't quite as good, but it'll work. At least they open at 6.

When he's almost there, he has another great idea. He pops into CVS, finds the biggest box he can, and grins to himself as he checks-out.

The clerk gives him a smirk. "I guess you're hoping to impress, huh?"

"Yeah. It's our first date."

"Well, good luck."

Once he's picked up breakfast at Starbucks, he drives over to her place and finds a parking spot. He glances at his watch. It's only 7:15. He told her 8am. Well. That was poor planning. But he's just so excited he couldn't wait. At least he can see her window from here.

He sits there for a few minutes before he caves and starts sippling his coffee. When he's half done, he starts considering drinking Donna's then going back for more. He'll have time. And he might not feel quite as much like a stalker.

His ringing phone interupts his thoughts. He grins when he see's Donna's name on the caller id. But then he has a stab of concern. He really hopes she's not going to cancel.

"Hello?"

"Why are you sitting outside my apartment? Get your ass up here, you crazy man!"

He hangs up, gathers their breakfast, and walks to the door. The damn buzzer is broken, again, but someone has propped the outer door open. He frowns at that. It's really not safe. He kicks the rock out of the threshold and makes sure the door is firmly shut behind him.

When he gets to Donna's door, he starts to shuffle things so he can knock, but before he does, she opens the door with a bright smile.

"Good morning!" She looks amazing. She's wearing tight jeans and a fuzzy blue turtleneck sweater. She's not wearing shoes but she's got fuzzy striped socks on, they're really cute.

"Good morning!" He responds, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Her smile gets even bigger and he grins in return.

"You're early."

"I couldn't wait. I was too excited." He looks her over again. "It looks like you're ready."

"I couldn't wait either."

They stand there just smiling nervously at each other for a minute. And then Josh breaks the ice.

"I brought us breakfast."

"Oh good!"

He follows her into the kitchen and sets the coffee tray and bag with muffins down on the table in the corner. Her apartment is tiny. But it's clean and well organized. He opens the bag and puts a muffin on a napkin in front of Donna. Then he hands her the cup of coffee with her name on it.

"Venti Cinnamon Dolce Latte and a Banana Nut Muffin."

"Thanks!" She beams at him, realizing that he has been paying attention all this time.

He pulls the blueberry muffin out of the bag for himself and sits down across from her.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, both feeling a little awkward and wondering why. They've eaten many meals with each other. It's never felt weird before.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Donna finally asks.

"There's a museum I thought you'd like . But it turns out it doesn't open until 10."

"Why didn't you just call me and change the time you were picking me up?"

"The same reason I got here 45 minutes early. I want to be with you."

Her smile lights up her face. It's hard to believe this is real. His dimples pop out as he grins back at her. He's pleasantly surprised she's not bugging him about which museum it is. He wants to surprise her.

When they are done with breakfast, he looks at his watch. They still have a few hours before the museum opens.

"Would you like to go walk around the Mall?"

"Sure."

"Get a heavy coat. It's pretty cold outside."

When she's bundled up in a cute pink hat, scarf and gloves, and a down filled winter jacket, he puts his hand in the small of her back and leads her out the door. Then once she's locked up her apartment, he takes her hand. This just feels right.

They get to the car and Josh opens the passenger door for her. As Donna starts to get in, she sees the box sitting on the passenger seat.

"Josh! Did you get those for me?"

"um, yeah." He answers a bit shyly. "I hope you like those kind."

"Doesn't every girl?"

He grins at her and runs around to the driver's side. So far so good. As he starts the car, she's still studying the box.

"I don't know Josh, do you think there's enough here? Didn't they have a bigger box?" She teases.

"Nope. And nothing says I love you more than the biggest heart shaped box of chocolates that you can find at CVS the week after Valentine's day!"

They both laugh. But it hits them at the same time, this is pretty fast for Josh to be using the "L" word. But somehow, it just feels right. And just like that, any nerves that they had about "dating" are gone.

Josh drives over to the Lincoln Memorial and manages to find a parking spot fairly close.

"It must be my lucky day!"

As he says it, he knows it's true. And it has nothing to do with the parking spot. Donna's on a date with him! And she seems to be as happy about it as he is. He really must be the luckiest man alive.

They get out and walk around the Memorial arm in arm. Josh reads all the quotes aloud and the sound of his voice warms Donna's soul. It might sound crazy to anyone else, but she knew from the first day that she'd found a good man. Her parents doubted her, and based on her track record, who could blame them? Her older brother said she was ridiculous for having a crush on her boss. But she knew. This was meant to be.

After the Lincoln Memorial, they make their way through the Vietnam Veterans Memorial toward Constitution Gardens.

"So did anyone in your family serve in the War?" Josh asks her.

"Yeah, my Dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he got drafted. He actually married my Mom right before he shipped out. My brother was born 9 months later. My Dad didn't get to meet him until he was almost 2."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he doesn't really talk about it. What about your Dad? Did he serve?"

"Um, no. He was in college, he got a deferment."

They walk a little further and enter Constitution Gardens.

"Have you been here before?" Josh asks as they walk hand in hand down the path toward the little island.

"No." She says quietly. "I haven't had much time for sight-seeing. But I have been to the Museum of Natural History a couple times."

"Well, we're going to make up for that today. This is one of my favorite spots."

They cross over a little wooden bridge and walk up to the Memorial to the 56 Signers of the Declaration of Independence. They walk around the stone semi-circle and Josh points out the names of the four signers from Connecticut.

There are only a few people around and they don't seem to be paying any attention to them, so Josh pulls Donna close and wraps his arms around her.

"Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine."

"Your cheeks are pretty rosy."

"Really, I'm fine."

"You're gorgeous."

He gives her a little kiss and links his arm through hers. "Let's go find some hot chocolate."

They walk along the path through the German-American Friendship Garden, and head towards the Washington Monument. Along the way they stop at a stand and he buys two cups of hot chocolate. He hands one to Donna, then immediately takes a large gulp of his as she screeches-

"Wait!"

"Ow! I burned my tongue! Holy crap that's hot." He whines and makes a face.

"Let me see."

She giggles as he sticks out his tongue, but then she examines it carefully.

"I think you'll live."

"Maybe you should kiss it and make it better?" He asks slyly.

"Good idea." She leans in and gives him a gentle kiss, but he takes his free hand and grasps the back of her head to hold her close and takes the kiss deeper for a few seconds. Reluctantly, he pulls away. They really shouldn't be making out in public.

She's smiling and her eyes are shining. "That was nice."

"Again with the nice. I'm really going to have to work on upping my game here eventually." He jokes. "So have you been up to the top yet?"

"No. I haven't."

"Let's go. The view is amazing."

When they get to the top of the Monument, he wraps his arm around her waist and she leans into him as they look out the window towards the White House. They are both lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes until Donna finally breaks the silence.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"I should have brought you up here sooner. I can't believe you've been here over two years and it's your first time."

"No I meant, here, to DC. Thanks for giving me a job, and letting me be part of this is amazing adventure. It's just incredible and there are still days where I can't believe I really get to do this."

He turns her so he can look into her eyes. "You earned your spot. You are an incredible asset to this administration. I would have been a fool if I hadn't offered you a position, and I wouldn't be nearly as good at my job without you right beside me. Thank _you_. For everything."

A few minutes later, they leave the Monument and walk towards the World War II Memorial. Josh has lapsed into silence. He walks quietly through the memorial holding Donna's hand. When they are finished and walking away, he lets out a deep breath.

"Does visiting that bother you?" Donna asks gently.

"No. Not like visiting the Holocaust Museum, but I do feel the need to be respectful. A lot of people gave up their lives to liberate Germany. They saved my family. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them."

She gives his hand a squeeze and walks quietly beside him. They don't have to talk non-stop to enjoy each other's company.

When they get to the next site, she stops them in front of a statue and she reads the sign out loud.

"This memorial honors John Paul Jones, the United States' first naval war hero, father of the United States Navy, the only naval officer to receive a Congressional Gold Medal during the American Revolutionary War, and whose famous quote "I have not yet begun to fight!" was uttered during the Battle of Flamborough Head."

They walk around the Memorial once. Her eyes taking in every detail. This is one of the things he loves about her. She's like a sponge. She loves learning and is always interested in new information. What a shame that she cut her education short to support some gomer who apparently didn't realize what a treasure he had. On the other hand, Thank God! Because if Dr. Freeride hadn't been a loser, Josh wouldn't have this chance.

He leans over and kisses her gently on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I can."

She leans over and gives him a kiss back. "Just because I can too."

They head down the path towards the car. When they get close to the DC War Memorial, he stops and looks at his watch. Then keeps walking.

"We haven't seen everything yet." She protests, slightly.

"I know, but it's pretty cold. I thought we could go over to the Museum now and warm up inside and have some lunch. I promise we can come back here another day and see the rest of the Mall. And we'll come in the Spring and walk through the Cherry Trees too."

"Okay," she smiles happily. She did make it a point to see the Cherry Blossoms the first year she was in town, but walking hand in hand with the man she loves down that fragrant path sounds absolutely amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we going now?" Donna asks holding her hands over the heater. It was a lovely morning but it was chilly!

"I was planning to surprise you. Can you wait a few more minutes?"

"Okay."

He pulls out of the parking space and heads to Constitution Avenue. It's not the fastest way, but it is the most direct. And it's not like they are in a hurry.

They drive by the National Museum of African American History, then the National Museum of American History, then the National Museum of Natural History, then the National Gallery of Art.

She's getting more curious by the minute, but she's trying not to show it, while searching her brain for where they might be going. Perhaps the Air and Space Museum or the Library of Congress?

When they turn left on Louisiana Avenue, she looks really confused. Now they are headed away from the National Mall and the bulk of the museums. She's stumped.

They turn left on North Capitol and she starts to speculate out loud.

"What's over here? Union Station?"

He chuckles. "Close."

When they pull up in front of the building, Donna lets out a delighted laugh. "The National Postal Museum!"

"Philately is fun, Donna." Josh responds wryly.

She leans over and gives him a loud smacking kiss on the mouth. "You're perfect."

He gets a bit of a shy smile at her praise. Sometimes he's brazenly cocky, but truthfully, he's a little insecure. Hearing that he pleased her really makes him happy.

They get out of the car and walk the steps up the building. Donna stops to read the inscription on the wall.

 _Messenger of Sympathy and Love  
Servant of Parted Friends  
Consoler of the Lonely  
Bond of the Scattered Family  
Enlarger of the Common Life  
Carrier of News and Knowledge  
Instrument of Trade and Industry  
Promoter of Mutual Acquaintance  
Of Peace and of Goodwill Among Men and Nations_

"The Letter" by Dr. Charles W. Eliot (1834-1926).

Inside, they grab a brochure and start in the William H. Gross Stamp Gallery. "This is the world's largest gallery dedicated to philately, Josh!" Donna announces excitedly.

As she looks through the displays and interactive exhibits, Donna is completely absorbed, clearly having a fabulous time. She reads tidbits to Josh and holds his hand to keep him with her as she moves at a glacial pace.

Truth is, while normally he'd want to flit around from display to display, he's so happy just holding her hand and being with her, he doesn't mind her taking her time. He can't help but think that a few weeks ago he'd called this the "There but for the grace of God go I" society, but with her this really is enjoyable. He'll happily join the "Dork Squad" as long as he gets to be with her.

In the Atrium, they marvel at the old bi-wing planes hanging from the ceiling. "Can you imagine flying in one of those?" She asks him. He can tell from her bright eyes that she is.

"No. I'll stick to Air Force One, thank you very much."

"Yeah, that is pretty fantastic." She admits. "Thank you again for taking me with you to LA last year. That was really nice of you."

"Donna, you don't have to keep thanking me for that. You had a job to do, and as always you did it excellently. Although I could have done without the chicken noises and the pushing me to ask Joey Lucas out!"

She blushes prettily. "I didn't want you to know that I had a crush on you."

"Well, I'm glad you have a crush on me so I can do this." He pulls her in close and gives her a long slow kiss. When he's done, she looks a little dazed and he wishes they weren't in public. But then again, he wants to take this slow and do it right, so maybe it's a good thing they are.

Josh rolls his eyes as Donna coos over the video of a little dog that was the mascot of the Albany Post Office in the late 1880s. But he finds her enthusiam adorable.

"Do you like dogs?" She asks as they move on to the railway car.

"Sure. I had a dog for a while, after . . ." He trails off and she gives his hand a squeeze to let him know he doesn't have to talk about it.

"What was his name?"

"Tucker."

"That's a cute name for a dog."

"Yeah, I wrote a story about him and it got hung up outside my classroom, for some sort of open house thing. And one of the older kids changed the T to an F."

Donna starts to laugh.

"Oh sure! It's funny now but at the time, I didn't find it humorous. So what about you? Did you have pets growing up?"

"We had a cat named Nebuchadnezzar."

"That's . . ." He's searching for the right word and finally settles on "odd."

She just snickers. "Yep, we all got to write a name on a piece of paper and put it in a hat, then my Mom picked one. That was my older brother's idea of a joke. I desperately wanted "mittens" and I was practically inconsolable."

"Did you pout?"

"I don't pout!"

Josh just raises his eyebrows at her until she finally confesses. "Okay, yes, I probably pouted, but I didn't get my way. Although we ended up calling the cat Nebbie most of the time."

"Would you ever want a dog? You know in the distant future?"

"Sure, someday, if I didn't have a time-consuming job and I had a house with a yard instead of an apartment. I think it's good for kids to have pets growing up."

"Me too." He says softly, as he pictures a house with a yard and a white picket fence, and a dog and two blonde children playing out back.

Three more hours slip by before he realizes that they missed lunch.

"Hey are you hungry?" He asks as they browse through the museum store.

"Yes, I could eat." One of the things he likes about Donna is that she never pretends like she doesn't eat. She doesn't eat a lot, and she usually tends to eat healthy, but she's not embarrassed to admit when she's hungry.

"What do you think of these?" Donna asks holding up some stamps.

"I really should put you on a stamp." Josh responds and gets a grin in return. She eventually finishes making her choices and moves toward to the cash register. As the guy rings them up, Josh pulls out his wallet.

"You don't have to pay." Donna reminds him, reaching for her own. But Josh rebuffs her effort.

"I want to." And he does, the thought hits him that he never wants her to pay for anything ever again. He wants to buy her everything. To take care of every need and every wish. He tries to banish the crazy thought, but it makes him smile. And he starts to understand, this is what it feels like to be smitten.

He catches a glimpse of the cashier's name tag, "hey, Jason, is there some place good to eat around here?"

"Yeah, go to The Dubliner, it's an Irish pub on F. It's great."

"Thanks, man."

Once their purchase is complete, Josh places his hand in the small of Donna's back as they leave the museum. She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go eat."

. . . . .

"This place is amazing! My Dad would love it here!" Donna gushes as the hostess shows them to a booth.

When the waitress arrives with the menus and offers to get them something to drink, Donna quickly orders an Irish Coffee. Josh debates a few minutes then orders a bottle of Sam Adams. Anything harder than that and she'll tease him about his sensitive system. He really doesn't have one, but on the other hand, he wants to remember every moment of this day.

After the waitress leaves, Donna examines the menu in great detail.

"Oh! I can't decide! It's been too long since I've had any of these. I think I have it narrowed down to the Irish Beef Stew and the Shepherd's Pie, but you can't really go wrong with Corned Beef & Cabbage from an Irish pub."

"We could come back tomorrow." Josh offers "and then you could try something else."

Donna doesn't immediately respond to his suggestion, but she looks interested in the idea.

"What are you getting?"

"Either the Stew or the Guinness Burger."

"If you get the Stew, I could get the Shepherd's Pie. Then tomorrow, we could get the Burger and the Corned Beef."

"Okay, by me. And look," he picks up a little advertisement, "they have live music tomorrow from 7:30-midnight."

"Okay, it's a plan."

Well, this worked out fantastically, Josh thinks to himself. The nights still young and he already secured a second date with Donna Moss.


	4. Chapter 4

Are you up for one more surprise? Josh asks her as he pays the bill.

"Sure!" She responds eagerly. It's barely after 5. The night is young.

He holds the doors open for her, then leads her to his car. He's being such a gentleman. It's really a nice change of pace over the brash, loud Josh he can often be at work.

Once they are in the car, he heads back towards Georgetown.

"Are you taking me back to your place, Josh?" She teases him. "I have been there before you know!"

He does know. She practically lived with him after the shooting. Technically, she wasn't but she spent a lot of nights on his couch or sitting up in a chair holding his hand while he slept.

"No, I have some place better in mind."

"Okay." She grins at him. They are both just ridiculously happy. It's not like they haven't spent time together before, even free time, what little of it there is, it just they've never done it in the context of having admitted that there is something more than just friendship between them. It's exhilarating.

Donna reaches over and turns the radio on. She's not surprised that it's tuned to an oldies station. And she's not surprised at Josh's grin when a familiar song starts and he sings along.

 _Don't you feel it growin', day by day_

 _People gettin' ready for the news_

 _Some are happy, some are sad_

 _Oh, we got to let the music play_

 _What the people need_

 _Is a way to make 'em smile_

 _It ain't so hard to do if you know how_

 _Gotta get a message_

 _Get it on through_

 _Oh, now mama's go'n' to after 'while_

He's got a great voice. His grin gets even bigger as she joins him on the chorus.

 _Oh, oh, listen to the music_

 _Oh, oh, listen to the music_

 _Oh, oh, listen to the music_

 _All the time_

The Doobie Brothers is definitely before Donna's time but she heard it enough on the campaign to know the lyrics. Really it's before Josh's time too. It occurs to her that she's never asked why he likes it. She looks at him quizzically and he seems to read her mind.

"My Dad liked the Doobie Brothers. He'd put the radio on while we played catch on the weekends."

He may not have exactly followed his Dad into law, but it's obvious that he admired the man greatly. Harvard, Yale, Baseball, Music. Josh carries on his legacy in more ways than one. Suddenly Donna's imagining Josh playing catch in the backyard with a little boy who is the spitting image of him, and she's never wanted anything more.

They drive up Massachusetts Ave. As they pass a massive construction site, after the 7th Street jog, Josh says, "That's where the new Convention Center is going. The next Inaugural Balls will be there."

"That'll be fun."

"We've got to win first! Stupid stuff like off-handed comments from the Surgeon General are what drive me crazy! We need to be accomplishing our goals so that we have a great track record to run on. We've got to avoid being side tracked by little things. . . . I'm sorry this is supposed to be a romantic day, not a normal Josh ranting about politics day."

"Josh. . ."

"Yeah?"

"I get kind of turned on when you rant about politics."

"Oh my god. You really are the perfect woman."

He's tempted, for a moment, to ditch the evening plans and take her back to his place, but he is determined to make this his last first date, and he wants to do it right.

They drive a little ways further, and Donna admires the way Josh handles the round abouts with ease. They don't have these in Madison, Wisconsin. Donna still finds driving in DC kind of intimidating. Getting rid of her car was a good thing. Public transportation is much easier. The only time she drives is when Josh sends her out on an errand and loans her his car.

He points out the Embassy of the Philippines on the left as they pass it. Then flies through Dupont Circle.

"I hate Dupont Circle." She confesses. "Do you know how often it seems like the bus is going to either hit someone or be hit?"

He frowns. He doesn't know. He's never actually ridden the bus. And now that he thinks about it, he doesn't like her riding the bus either. Not that he likes her riding the Metro. Especially in the early morning or late at night. He really is going to have to do something about that.

He doesn't bother to point out the Embassy of India, since they are so close her her apartment. As they pass over Rock Creek she finally asks, "Where are we going?"

"Just a little bit further." He says cryptically. They continue along Massachusetts Ave until the come to the United States Naval Observatory Master Clock Display. Then he stops and turns left.

"We're going to the Naval Observatory?!"

"They normally only do evening tours on Monday, but I know a guy. We'll have the whole place to ourselves."

"Seriously?" She's looking at him in awe and he's got to admit, it's his favorite feeling in the whole world.

. . . .

After looking at all the clocks in the aptly named "Clock Room" and noting that most of them have different times, the tour guide leads them on to the next room.

"This is the James Melville Gillis Library. This is far more than a collection of books. It's a well-tuned engine for research central to the conduct of astronomy." He gives him the spiegel as he ushers them through the door.

Donna takes two steps inside and then stops short. "It's incredible." She breathes, spinning around slowly. There's a lovely little fountain babbling in the middle of the circular room. There are two levels of books and a wrought-iron spiral staircase leading up to the second level.

Donna moves towards the staircase, then looks back at the guide. "Can we?"

"Of course. Take as long as you like." The young man walks over to a chair and sits down to wait for them, while Donna and Josh walk up the stairs and then make a full circuit of that level.

"Atlas Obscura: An Explorer's Guide to the World's Hidden Wonders." Donna whispers, reading the title of one of the books.

"Why are you whispering?" Josh whispers back.

"It's a library. You're supposed to be quiet."

The problem with a circular room is there are no corners to hide in, but they are out of the view of the guide so Josh pulls her close.

"We're the only ones here," he continues whispering, "which means I can do this. . ." He cups the back of her head, and explores her mouth gently for a few minutes.

"Definitely one of the hidden wonders of the world." He smirks.

"Well, with all this kissing, I guess I can see why you have a fan club. I might just have to join it myself." She teases him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Donna! I haven't kissed any of those girls! You know I don't have time for a social life."

"I don't know . . . are you practicing on the statutes around the White House after hours or something?"

Josh rolls his eyes at her antics and pulls her in for another round of kissing. At least that's one way to stop the teasing.

"Do you want to see the telescope?"

"Yes, please."

They find Darren the guide exactly where they left him. He leads them out of the building and down a short sidewalk to the Asaph Hall Building.

"This building was named after the professor who, in 1877, discovered the two moons of Mars with the 26 inch refracting telescope." Darren informs them as he leads them inside.

Darren adjusts the telescope then gestures to Donna to look through the lens. "This is the Pleiades."

"Wow. I didn't realize the stars are different colors!" Donna exclaims.

 _"Many a night I saw the Pleiads, rising thro' the mellow shade,_ _Glitter like a swarm of fireflies tangled in a silver braid._ " Josh whispers in her ear.

"You're quoting Tennyson to me?" Donna asks breathlessly.

"Yeah?" He responds. The tips of his ears turning a bit red.

"Wow, Josh. When you woo someone, you really go all out."

"Actually. . . this is my first time really trying to woo someone." He confesses, with none of his usual bravado.

Donna falls even harder for him in that moment, but she deflects with a little humor.

"Well maybe you should go pro! You really have woo'd the pants off me!"

Josh looks her over, eyes lingering on her legs before he looks back up. "Not quite yet. But we're getting closer."

Donna smacks him lightly on the shoulder, then offers him a turn to look through the lens.

Josh looks quickly, then Darren makes another adjustment. Josh looks again, then moves Donna back over.

"The bright star on the left, is Atlas. He holds the heavens on his shoulders. But he wouldn't want to do it without Pleione right there with him. She's the star directly above him. They are the parents of the Pleiades, the seven sisters. Aloyone, Merope, Electra, Maia, Celaeno, Taygeta and Asterope."

Donna steps back and let's Josh have another look. When he steps a way, she teases him a little more. "Seven sisters, huh, that sounds like a challenge."

"Yeah," He runs a hand down her cheek, "but one or two sounds awfully nice."

And one again, he hears the President's voice reminding him that someday he could have a daughter of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

For Donna, the day has been magical, instead of his normal frantic pace, Josh walked slowly and held her hand. They got to know each other in a whole new context. If Donna wasn't in love before, by the end of the day, she's 100% completely, irrevocably head-over-heels.

So she's completely perplexed when, at the end of the night, he walks her to the door and once again refuses to come inside for a nightcap.

He takes one look at the slightly wounded look in her eyes and almost relents.

"Believe me, part of me really, _really_ wants to." He assures her. "And I didn't even know that I had this kind of self-control. But I don't want to rush things. I want this to be different. It's not just about sex. Let's savor the anticipation, at least a little bit longer, okay?"

She takes a deep breath and decides to be blunt. "You're attracted to me, right? I'm not reading this whole thing wrong, am I? This wasn't just hanging out as friends?"

"God, no! Honestly Donna, I maybe tactile, but I do not hold hands and kiss my friends the way I've been kissing you! I've never been attracted to anyone more than you. I really would love to step across this threshold, sweep you into my arms and carry you to your bedroom. Believe me," he practically groans, then he takes a deep breath and continues, "but I don't want this to be a whirlwind. Please say you understand."

But she doesn't say that. Instead, she looks into his eyes and sees his sincerity, then caresses his face and says something even better. "I trust you. See you tomorrow." Then she takes a step back and shuts the door.

As for Josh, he's been walking on cloud nine the whole day too. Who knew that slowing down could be this much fun. Donna knows a lot about a lot of things! But when she doesn't, Donna isn't afraid to admit it. She loves to learn and seems truly happy for him to share whatever knowledge he has with her. Plus she doesn't act like she's in competition with him or figuring out how to prove she's better than him. And she looks at him like she completely adores him. It's an amazing feeling.

He wants to savor it, but he also wants to share it with someone. He really wishes he could call his Dad for some advice. Just to make sure he's on the right track. He thinks his Dad would be proud of him for trying to do things right by Donna. Of course, he might point out that they are both consenting adults and he's not getting any younger, and that some grandchildren sometime soon would be nice.

Josh chuckles to himself, yes he could picture his Dad saying that. Funny, he never said anything remotely like that about Mandy.

Instead of driving home, he finds himself turning toward the Hay-Adams. There _is_ someone he can talk to. It might be a little awkward, but it feels like the right thing to do.

Leo opens the door and looks surprised to see Josh. His face quickly morphs into concern. What on earth could have happened that would bring Josh to his door without a phone call first? Oh God, he hopes nothing has happened to Josh's mother.

But the Josh who walks through the door is happy, bouncing, excited Josh. It reminds Leo of what he was like before Joanie died, before the kid started to think that happiness always comes at a cost. Before work became the only thing he seemed to care about.

Josh takes of his coat and hangs it on the back of one of the chairs at the table where Leo has some work spread out. Then Josh wanders around the room a little looking at everything. When he finally stops moving, he grins at Leo. He's definitely giving off a completely different vibe than normal.

"Josh..." Leo finally prompts, "I assume you came here for a reason?"

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I took Donna Moss out on a date today."

Leo gets a little smirk. This was not completely unexpected. Both CJ and Toby warned him that something was developing there. Like he couldn't see it for himself! He's known Josh practically his whole life.

"Did anyone see you?"

Josh's grin fades, and a little scowl appears between his eyes. Leo smirks even more at the appearance of his Bulldog. He likes to see Josh ready to tackle the world.

"You know what Leo, I'm sorry, but I don't care. We didn't do anything inappropriate. We held hands. We kissed a little. It's not like we were making out in public or anything. And if that's unforgivable, then fire me. I've sacrificed plenty for this administration and I want to keep serving, but I'll tell you what, getting shot in the chest has a way of making you re-evaluate what you are living for! I love her, and I don't care what anyone else thinks about it!"

"Calm down. It was just a question. Honestly. You do have a tendency to over-react you know? This isn't going to be a problem. I just like to know all the facts before I figure out what our best move is."

Leo looks Josh right in the eye and continues-

"Geez! Do you think I would want to face your Mother if I got in between the two of you? Do you think I have a death wish?!"

Josh smiles a little then. He might have said he doesn't care what anyone thinks, but he's relieved that he seems to have Leo's approval. "My Mother is going to be insufferable in her smugness, isn't she?"

"She's going to be over the moon. Just see if you can hold off on the grandchildren until the second term, at least."

Josh's eyes get comically wide. He's okay thinking about kids as something that could happen far in the future. He hadn't thought about the possibility of them arriving before the end of the first term! Leo enjoys the moment a little more than he should. As much as he enjoys the bulldog side of Josh, he's got a soft spot for Josh's child-like wonder too. He doesn't get to see that nearly as often. And he's going to enjoy it even more when he tells Jed this whole story. That man is definitely a yenta in disguise.

"So, you and Donna, how was it?"

Josh immediately starts to stammer. "Leo! We didn't, you know. It was just our first date. . ."

"Oh my god, Josh! I meant the date. Do you really think I want details about your sex life? Good god, man."

"Oh. Right, of course. Good." Leo almost cackles at the look of relief on the younger man's face. Jed is going to get such a kick out of this.

"It was an amazing day. I took her to the National Mall and we walked through the memorials. Her Dad served in Vietnam too. Then we went to the National Postal Museum. She's a stamp collector, Leo. Isn't that quaint?"

"I thought you didn't like the stamp assignment?" Leo teases, and Josh blushes a little.

"It ended up okay. Anyway, then we had lunch at an authentic Irish pub. You know her Dad's Irish. Mom's Italian."

"That explains the Donnatella."

"It's a nice name."

Leo continues to observe Josh as he rambles about the rest of the date. And he sees something he hasn't seen in Josh in a long time, a sweetness, a vulnerability, a tenderness. And at the same time, a resolve, a protectiveness, a . . . . gallantry."

"When did you realize you were in love with her?" Leo finally asks.

"The day I got the NSC card. I just couldn't imagine going on without her."

"It took you over a year to work up the guts to ask her out?"

"She's my assistant, Leo! I didn't think it was right for me to ask her out. And have you noticed the parade of local gomers she dates?"

"So what convinced you now was the time?"

"Well, you know, she took really good care of me when I got shot. And she didn't run away screaming, when we figured out the PTSD. And then Joey Lucas told me that Donna likes me, and that the gomers and some of the banter is just misdirection. And then the President said that someday, I might have a daughter of my own. And it sort of hit me all at once, I know exactly who I'd want to be the mother of my children. And I don't want to let this slip through my fingers."

Leo gives Josh a genuine smile. He really is happy for the kid. His own marriage went down in flames and he misses Jenny every day. He's made his own sacrifices for the country, but Josh doesn't have to make the same ones.

"Your Dad would be really proud of you. He'd be especially excited about the possibility of grandchildren. But he'd be really happy that you found some to love and to love you in return."

"So what do I do now?"

"Well, I need to have a chat with Donna."

"Why?" Josh practically whines.

"Josh, you're a smart man. You know why. I've got to make sure that Donna doesn't feel any professional pressure to date you. I'm going to offer her a transfer if she wants one."

"Leo. . ."

"Josh. I don't think she'll take one. But I'm going to ask her to sign a document that says that she was offered one, and that she can request one at anytime, and I'm going to take over her performance reviews. I'm creating a paper trail so that no one can accuse you of nepotism or sexual harassment."

"Donna wouldn't do that."

"I don't think she would. But there are people who might. I'm just covering our bases."

"So she can still work for me?"

"Yes, assuming she wants to."

"She does."

Cocky Josh is back. But Leo's no fool. He's seen the way that Donna looks at Josh, and he's sure that Josh is right. And thank god! Because the woman is a miracle worker at wrangling Josh Lyman into being his most useful.

"All right. Get out of here. Have Donna come see me first thing Monday."

"Sure thing, boss. And thanks, Leo. It was nice talking to you."

On the drive home, Josh feels practically buoyant. He's dating Donna and he doesn't have to give up her help in the office either. The day couldn't have gone any better. It was a fantastic last first date. And tomorrow he's looking forward to the last second date he'll ever go on. And someday in the future, he's looking forward to meeting Ellie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Note: That's it for now. I might be persuaded to write an epilogue at some point, but I think it's time for me to get back into the Transitions Universe for a while.


End file.
